Marriage
To get married you must own a set of rings and be level 5 Lovers. These rings apply to both you and your partner (partner can be of any gender). Rings are available through the item mall. Rings are tradable and thus can be purchased through other players. Get married #Speak to St. Valentine at X:210 Y:187 in Eversun City and choose "Get married". #Give him the set of rings you want to get married with. #Answer "I do!" #Wait for your partner to answer "I do!" # Choose the ring you would like to keep. Your partner will receive the one you do not select. These rings are not tradable and they each have 10 minute cooldowns. They cannot be destroyed unless you divorce. ##Ring of Devotion: A ring that can be used to give energy to your partner. Sacrifice 40% of your HP and MP to fill your partner's HP and MP completely. Only works if you are in the near vicinity of your partner and have enough of your own HP and MP. ##Partner Pager: A ring that can be used to summon your partner to your current location. Your partner will receive a message to confirm. Will not work in plot events or the Guild Cottage. You can summon your partner if they are dead but not if you are dead. # You will receive the ring, a Wedding Invitation Printer, a Wedding Banquet Application and a Wedding Bouquet (durability of 10,000). All are not tradable. #Entitle your wedding invitations. This will appear on all wedding invitations you print. You have a 16 character limit. #Confirm or edit the title. Once confirmed, the message Congratulate (name) and (name) on their marriage. will be announced throughout the game. #Both you and your partner may enter a marital message. You have a 30 character limit. Confirm or edit this message. This will be a system announcement within Eversun City. Exchange coupons for wedding garment If you have completed all 5 Lovers' Missions, you may turn in the Conjugal Coupon for the wedding outfit associated with the rings you purchased. These wedding outfits are permanent/not-tradable. File:Chinese Wedding.jpg|Chinese Wedding Outfit requires Matching Gold Rings File:Fantasy Wedding.jpg|Fantasy Wedding Outfit requires Matching Platinum Rings File:Japanese Wedding.jpg|Japanese Wedding Outfit requires Matching Diamond Rings Wedding Reception # The partner that purchased the rings may use the Wedding Invitation Printer to make as many invitations as possible to give to others. The invitations are tradable and only apply to your wedding reception. #When you want your wedding reception to start, enter the Confetti Corner (second portal of the Eversun City Inn, X:177 Y:266) and speak to the Posh Waiter at X:71 Y:73. Choose "Hold a wedding" when you are ready with the Wedding Invitation Printer and Wedding Banquet Application in your inventory. The reception will begin immediately upon selecting this without confirmation. #Your reception space is now available to anyone with your invitation for 2 (real world) hours. #*'Important Note' If your reception space has nobody in it for 5 minutes it will be automatically closed. #Your wedding invitation printer will countdown the time that your space is active. Guests with your invitation should choose "Attend a wedding" when speaking to the Posh Waiter. #If you leave the space, return by speaking to the Posh Waiter and she will teleport you back. While you may enter and leave your reception space at will, you cannot attend another reception while yours is active. #Each reception space has a Wedding Waiter (located at X:338 Y:97 in Starlight Court and X:308 Y:234 in Chapel) who will give any attendee one of the following non-tradable wedding gifts, which all use durability: #* Frog Package, holds ten thousand frogs. 20,000 durability. #*Iron Arrow Package, holds twenty thousand iron arrows. 30,000 durability. #*Spell Paper Package, holds ten thousand spell papers. 20,000 durability. #*Gu Insect Package, holds ten thousand Gu insects. 20,000 durability. #*Dream Stone Package, holds one thousand Dream Stones. 20,000 durability. #When your 2 hours have finished, a system-wide announcement will appear and everyone in your reception space will be returned to Confetti Corner. You may throw out any unwanted invitations. File:Hutong.jpg|'Hutong' File:Chapel.jpg|'Chapel' File:Star Light Garden.jpg|'Star Light Garden' File:Fairytale Garden.jpg|'Fairytale Garden' Divorce To divorce or de-register your rings, form a team of two with your partner and talk to the Divorce Registrar at X:301 Y:322 in Collington. Your lover relationship will be down to 5. If your partner no longer plays Domo, and they can not make it to the Divorce Registrar, you can still remove them. Simply remove them from your friends list, talk to the Divorce Registrar and she will remove your ring from your inventory. External links *http://icdomo.blogspot.ca/2013/07/wedding-rings.html Category:Basics